


Affection (좋아)

by IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing



Series: midnight blues and gilded hues [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluffy, insa fic collab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing/pseuds/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing
Summary: “Hey!” Jaehwan shouts indignantly. “Take that back, I’m the epitome of professional.”“You wouldn’t know professional if it mugged you in broad daylight,” Hakyeon quips. “I was with you earlier, when you couldn’t meet Hyuk’s eyes and your ears turned pink.”“Can you blame me when my man looks like that?” Jaehwan returns, gesturing at Hyuk.
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Series: midnight blues and gilded hues [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795519
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Insa Fic Collab





	Affection (좋아)

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspiration: Meteor Shower x Boy With A Star

This photoshoot had smelled of trouble from the start. 

Not only because this is technically Hyuk’s first high-profile photoshoot. He had also somehow missed the memo about showing up with ‘light/natural’ makeup already done (on second thought, there had been no memo of that kind) and was sticking out like a sore thumb in the fields where they were to have the shoot. Fields, full of pollen, which he was allergic to.

And that wasn’t even the worst of his troubles, no it was the overenthusiastic photo director (Weren’t these artsy folks supposed to be prissy anyway? Why was this guy so hyped up at 8 AM?), who was calling for Hyuk (loudly) to introduce him to his co-star of the day.

“My dear boy,” the director beams, thumping a hand on Hyuk’s back (and making Hyuk wonder how he had graduated to ‘dear boy’ from ‘hi, it’s an honour to meet you for the first time today’ within the span of 5 minutes). “This is Lee Jaehwan, your co-lead for today’s shoot. You must know him from all the musicals he has done!”

Hyuk nods, fixing a polite smile on his face before turning to face the new arrival.

“Lee Jaehwan-sshi, it is my honour to meet you. I am a fan of your YouTube content,” Hyuk greets, bowing slightly to the auburn-haired man standing opposite him (who is wearing ‘light/natural’ makeup and a facemask, no less). 

“Jaehwan, this is Hyuk. A rising star in our world, you must have heard,” the director cuts in, this time gesturing towards Hyuk. “He’s a gamer by profession. But with that face chiseled by the Greek gods, he has so much potential, won’t you agree?”

“It is nice to meet you, Hyuk-sshi,” a man in a sleek navy suit standing beside Jaehwan cut in. “I’m Hakyeon, Jaehwan’s manager. You can call me hyung. Jaehwan too,” he prompts, subtly elbowing at his charge.

“Yes, please call me hyung,” Jaehwan finally replies, hands fidgeting with the hem of his oversized shirt. “You’ll have to forgive me for being rather unfamiliar with your line of work.”

“Of course, hyung,” Hyuk bites down a smile, more than used to people wondering how he even made ends meet, much less have a steady source of income from gaming online. “Please take care of me, I’m still new at this.”

“But this is just a start, my dear boy. Soon you will be gracing magazine covers and billboards. How can you not, with a frame like that?” the director cut in again, quite enthusiastically.

“You didn’t specify the theme of the shoot,” Hakyeon chimes in before Hyuk has to stammer out a flustered and awkward reply, and Hyuk shoots him a look of gratitude. “In the mail, we just received the location and booking time.”

“Unorthodox, I know,” the director nods, still maintaining a smile. “But I wanted to get a read of our leads before setting the tone, especially given this is Hyuk’s first big shoot.”

“That’s fair enough,” Hakyeon nods, looking at his watch. “Do you have an idea of the theme yet?”

“I wanted to take a few test shots. Nothing too glamorous, but with a few wardrobe options,” he replies, studying both Jaehwan and Hyuk’s faces contemplatively.

“Sunbae,” Jaehwan begins timidly. “Do you think I could shoot some footage for my YouTube? Just some BTS stuff?”

“Of course,” the guy grins. “Hyuk, would you like to do the same?”

“I mean, if it’s okay with you,” Hyuk stalls, trying to come up with a suitable request. “I kinda wanna get some quick Boomerangs. A teaser for my fans, you know?”

“How marvelous!” the guy laughs, once again thumping Hyuk’s forearm.

“That’s settled then. Let us know what you’d want Jaehwan to model in,” Hakyeon says. “We will be in his trailer until then.” And then with an almost-synchronised bow, the duo bid their goodbye and left for the musical star’s trailer.

The director muttered something in an undertone before shaking his head and turning towards Hyuk with a smile. “Never mind that, dear boy. You remember the makeup and wardrobe trailers, right?”

“Right across from mine,” Hyuk nods, still unused to the fact that he - just another nameless Twitch gamer a few months ago - had a trailer of his own, that he was getting a pictorial in one of the most popular magazines, that he was receiving emails from different agencies trying to sign him.  _ It just felt so surreal _ .

“That’s right,” the director grins, cutting into his reverie. “Find Nayeon and ask her to get you into Option 3. I’ll get my team to set up a few shots.”

Hyuk bows to him before trudging back to the makeup trailer, where the kind looking noonas had greeted him warmly when he’d arrived earlier.

As he’s getting makeup set on his face (caked?baked?), he closes his eyes and thinks back to his journey from his ergonomic gaming chair to the really plush makeup chair. 

Hyuk had begun his Twitch career in his freshman university year, quickly gaining a fan-following, who remained loyal even after so many years. It wasn’t till a couple of months ago that he’d decided to do a video-stream, to celebrate reaching a million followers on the platform. Somehow his face had ended up on Twitter (and trended) and things had snowballed from there into agencies reaching out to cast him for ads and interviews and commercials and events. 

Not that he minded the fame (and the sudden but welcome boost in revenue generation), but it got annoying sometimes to have people whispering and pointing when he went out to get groceries or pick up mail (and ended up having his house clothes featured by fans on Twitter).

Hyuk wondered how other, especially more popular, celebrities tolerated this constant invasion of their privacy. 

For example, celebrities like Jaehwan, whose every move in the public sphere was ardently followed by a posse of dedicated fans.

_ Well, he could just go ask _ , Hyuk supposes. Jaehwan, after all, was in the other trailer.

And just like that, he found his feet making their way to Jaehwan’s trailer (which was marginally bigger than his own, he noted offhandedly). He knocks on the door of the trailer, glancing around surreptitiously to check if anyone was watching him get ready to make a fool out of himself.

After a few moments of him shuffling from one foot to the other, the trailer door was wrenched open from the inside and he was greeted by the stonily impassive face of one Cha Hakyeon.

“Oh, it’s you,” Hakyeon says evenly, face thawing slightly, before beckoning him inside. “Come on in.”

“Thanks,” Hyuk replies, feeling a very strange urge to ramble, which he proceeded to do. “I just wanted to come by and say hi, and chat a bit before the chemistry shots and the shoot - and I’m rambling. Why am I rambling?”

“Because you’re nervous?” Jaehwan’s amused chuckle preceded his entrance. 

“I, yeah,” Hyuk replies, scratching at his neck, trying to look anywhere but at the unclothed expanse of Jaehwan’s torso.

“That’s okay. Come sit with me,” Jaehwan says, plopping down on the couch, uncaring of the fact that he was walking around basically wearing just a pair of very-well fitted trousers.

Hyuk gulps, but complies anyway. It’s a tight squeeze, fitting together on the small couch, but they make do.

“So, why are you nervous?” Jaehwan asks, one elegant finger reaching out to prod at Hyuk’s pec.

“Jaehwan behave,” Hakyeon warns, eyes fixed on his phone, where he was furiously typing.

“But why hyung,” Jaehwan pouts, his petal-pink lips jutting out most attractively. “It’s just us here. Why can’t I flirt with my boyfriend?”

And well, there was  _ that _ .

Jaehwan was, for all intents and purposes, Hyuk’s boyfriend. Had been, for the better part of the last decade. They’d started dating in high school, after Jaehwan had asked Hyuk out on a date. 

And they had somehow managed to have a relationship between the years of Jaehwan training with his agency and Hyuk stressing over his university courses, their bond only becoming stronger with each obstacle they had faced and supported each other through. 

It wasn’t till last year that they had officially started to live together, and so far it had been smooth sailing, despite Jaehwan’s profession keeping him outdoors through daylight hours, and Hyuk’s streams continuing late into the night. 

They had always remained very tight-lipped about their relationship status to their friends and families, with only a select few knowing about what they meant to each other, out of caution and necessity. 

Hakyeon had known for a couple of years, ever since he’d become Jaehwan’s manager, and barged into Jaehwan’s apartment one weekend to find Hyuk and Jaehwan cuddling sleepily in front of the TV, and demanded to know what was happening. 

It had been Hakyeon (and his partner) who had encouraged Hyuk to do the video-stream all that time ago, and it was Hakyeon who had encouraged Hyuk into taking up a few publicity offers over the last few months.

It was also Hakyeon who was presently glaring at him, well not him, but Jaehwan, who was cuddled into his side, still pouting.

“Hyung, stop glaring,” Jaehwan whines, and Hyuk’s hand twitches at the sound. Oh, he was more than familiar with Jaehwan’s whines, and how to draw them out, and how to soothe them. But this was neither the time and place.

“We don’t have time,” Hakyeon says exasperatedly. “You guys need to be out for the chemistry shots in 10 minutes, and you’re still undressed.”

“Nothing either of you have not seen before,” Jaehwan mutters, disentangling from Hyuk and dropping a kiss on his forehead, before sauntering to retrieve the shirt and jacket he’d been assigned.

“I don’t know how you’ve tolerated him for so long,” Hakyeon shakes his head at Hyuk. “He tests my patience everyday.”

Hyuk can’t help but chuckle, pulling his legs up to sit cross-legged on the couch. “You know he only does it because he finds it funny to tease you, right?”

“Yeah, I know,” Hakyeon sighs resignedly, before shaking his head. “Why are you nervous?”

“Because this shoot is for a major magazine, and it’s with Jaehwan,” Hyuk replies, mouth turning down slightly. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to control my expressions enough to be professional.”

“You’ll do good,” Hakyeon says confidently, and well that’s reassuring. “I’ve seen your previous shoots, and you’re always so composed. You’ll be fine. It’s the other idiot I’m concerned about.”

“Hey!” Jaehwan shouts indignantly, turning to glare at them from where he’s lacing up his boot. “Take that back, I’m the epitome of professional.”

“You wouldn’t know professional if it mugged you in broad daylight and hit you with a bright pink umbrella,” Hakyeon quips. “I was with you earlier, when you couldn’t meet Hyuk’s eyes and your ears turned pink.”

“Can you blame me when my man looks like that?” Jaehwan returns, gesturing at Hyuk.

Hakyeon rolls his eyes. “Pull yourself together, Jaehwannie. You’ll have to be on your best behaviour for the whole day,” he says. “Why couldn’t it have been anyone but this director?”

“What’s wrong with him?” Hyuk asks curiously, eyes still fixed on where Jaehwan was getting dressed.

“He’s been trying to hit on me for ages, but Hakyeon cockblocks him every time,” Jaehwan giggles, and Hyuk can’t help but think this explains the muttering and longing look from earlier. “But he seemed very interested in you today, what with the  _ dear boy _ and the unnecessary touching. Don’t you think, Hakyeon hyung?”

Hakyeon elects to shrug noncommittally. “He’s harmless, shouldn’t be too much trouble. But if you’re uncomfortable at any time, Hyukkie, just give me a signal. And I’ll intervene.”

“Hakyeon hyungie, our valiant saviour,” Jaehwan replies, skipping over to make kissy faces at his manager-turned-best-friend.

“I don’t get paid enough for this,” Hakyeon mutters skyward, fending off Jaehwan’s insistent kisses. 

Hyuks laughs. “But seriously, thank you hyung,” he says, hands reaching out to automatically circle Jaehwan’s waist when Jaehwan turns around and jumps at him. 

“Thank me by keeping this one in check,” Hakyeon replies, mollified. “Also, it’s almost time. We should get going for the chemistry shots.”

“Can we have just one more minute?” Hyuk requests, hands slowly brushing up and down the length of Jaehwan’s back. “I honestly just came over for a hug.”

“Just a hug and just for a minute,” Hakyeon replies, eyes pointedly fixed on Jaehwan’s hands wiggling into the back pocket of Hyuk’s pants. “I’ll be outside.”

“Hi,” Jaehwan says, melting into Hyuk when Hakyeon shuts the trailer door behind him.

“You didn’t kiss me before leaving this morning,” Hyuk complains, snuggling closer.

“Is that why you woke up late?” Jaehwan teases.

“You know it,” Hyuk sighs, sniffing at Jaehwan’s sweet citrusy scent that he was oh-so-familiar with. “I forgot my allergy meds.”

“I knew you would,” Jaehwan says smugly, leaning back in his embrace. “I got some in my bag.”

“Love you,” Hyuk says, and Jaehwan’s face breaks into that beatific grin that never fails to leave him breathless and giddy.

“Love you too,” Jaehwan replies back. “Now have your meds, and let’s go get this done.”

Hyuk nods, leaning down to peck Jaehwan lightly before retrieving his medicine. 

They’re out of the trailer before their allotted minute is up. They trail after Hakyeon towards the director, keeping a healthy gap between them, and not looking at one another. 

But that’s fine, they have a decade’s worth of comfort and familiarity between them, and a lifetime ahead of themselves to be together. Hyuk doesn’t mind pretending to be a stranger for a few hours.

The chemistry shots go spectacularly, and the shoot goes by like a breeze, with the director praising the sparkle in Jaehwan’s eyes and the soft smile on Hyuk’s face between the takes. As he poses, directed to stand closer and closer to Jaehwan as the day deepens into evening, Hyuk reminisces about his relationship with Jaehwan.

It had been love at first sight for Hyuk, after seeing Jaehwan perform at an inter-school festival. 

Jaehwan’s voice had haunted him for days until he’d walked into a burger joint with friends after school caught sight of him again, standing in his uniform and looking oh so cute. Hyuk had returned to the shop again and again and again, until one day Jaehwan had confronted him. 

Hyuk had confessed his feelings, and much to his surprise, Jaehwan had asked him on a date. One date had turned to two, and then ten and then a hundred, but Hyuk had known from the start that Jaehwan was it, the love of his life, the one pinned to his heart. Like long awaited snow, Jaehwan had brought joy and adoration into his life, and Hyuk had vowed to never let him go.

“You know,” he says in the present, strolling beside Jaehwan on the beach beside the field that the shoot had relocated to. “I just realized something.”

“What is it?” Jaehwan asks, eyes stuck on the spot where the art director and his team were setting up the last shoot of the day.

“It’s been exactly ten years since I fell in love with you,” Hyuk grins, looking sideways at Jaehwan.

“Our anniversary isn’t for another four months,” Jaehwan shoots back, sparing him a quick - inquisitive - glance - before turning to look at the sea. “We should come here again, by ourselves.” 

“We will,” Hyuk promises. “But I wasn’t talking about our anniversary. It’s been ten years since the day I saw you sing and knew in my heart that you were my only love.”

“Cheesy,” Jaehwan says, looking endeared nonetheless. “You may have loved me longer, but I’ve loved you just as much. There has never been a day I haven’t loved you since we first talked. I love you when we fall asleep and you hog all the blankets. I love you when you replace our toothpaste because I don’t like the flavour. I love you when I’m tired and fatigued and you’re the only thing keeping me going.”

“I love you the same,” Hyuk replies, reaching out to squeeze Jaehwan’s hand in the guise of brushing off sand from his sleeve. “You’re my miracle, my star, my love.”

“We should stop before Hakyeon hyung comes to warn us about professionalism,” Jaehwan laughs, waving at Hakyeon who’s watching them with a hawk’s eye. 

“We should,” Hyuk agrees, stretching his arms. “Do you have somewhere else to be after this, or do you want to get dinner at home?”

“I’ll have to drop by the agency for a bit, but I can bring some wine to celebrate?” Jaehwan proposes, turning back. “We can have a picnic on the roof and get drunk beneath the stars.”

“You bring the wine, I’ll order dinner and desserts. It’s a date then,” Hyuk replies, already planning what to order.

“But Hyukkie,” Jaehwan pouts, barely holding in a laugh and Hyuk  _ knows _ he’s about to get into trouble. “I thought  _ I _ was going to be the dessert.”

Hyuk can’t help but laugh aloud, his outburst attracting the attention of the crew (and making Hakyeon facepalm). 

“Jaehwan-sshi, you’re very funny,” he opts to say instead, aware of the audience they have inadvertently attracted. “I’m very glad to have met you.”

“Likewise,” Jaehwan bows slightly towards him, his bright eyes crinkling slightly, before skipping over to shake Hakyeon by his shoulder and engage him in one of his antics.

Hyuk is so in love, and indeed very glad to have met Jaehwan. He can’t wait for what their next ten years together will bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think~


End file.
